Alta Amouratto
by LaBelleRoseBleue
Summary: Isabella and Harry are twins under the care of the Cullens after their parents died. This is just the begining, they are then excepted into Hogwarts, where even the Cullens can go too. What will happen as the snake man from their past comes again? someOOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay a long time ago -last year- after standardized testing I got thinking of something that would make me not so bored. At that time I was reading the Harry Potter (Again) and the Twilight saga. So out of boredom I got this idea. It is in no way REALLY funny and the pairings are Edward/Bella, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme. Okay so . . . Enjoy!!!1

~ * Chapter One * ~

Eleven years ago . . .

_It was a dark, damp, cold night, very uncommon for the time of year as Lily tucked in her children, Harry and Isabella. She smiled down at them; their wide innocent eyes sparkled up at her. Suddenly Isabella froze; her deep brown eyes began to turn grey. She was seeing something. Harry took Isabella's hands as his ivy green eyes glazed over, seeing what she was seeing. Downstairs James froze as well and shivered. Not good. Isabella started to cry and moved to hide behind her twin brother who grabbed her protectively, even thought they weren't even a year old they knew what they had to do. James burst into the room and looked into Lily's wide green eyes, his own brown ones looking deeply into her soul. They seemed to be communicating between one another, like what Harry and Isabella did. _

_With tears in her eyes she nodded and kissed his cheek. 'I love you James' the only words spoken so far hung in the air. It seemed desperate to keep the moment forever but failed as he kissed her back and looked into her eyes, worry and concern were etched into her teary green eyes._

'_Be safe, love. Do what you must to keep them safe. And I love you too Lily please always know that.' Lily nodded and let go of his hand. James then went to his son and daughter. Isabella had his deep set brown eyes, but looked so much like her mother while Harry looked just like him, just with his mother's beautiful eyes. 'Goodbye Harry, Bella, know I will always watch over you and love you.' He said and took out his wand. He caressed their cheeks swiftly. _

_Bella looked into his eyes and knew what was happening. She grabbed Harry's hand to tell him what was going on. She was very bright like her mother and observant like her father. Nothing escaped her eyes. Harry was brave and clever like his father, but caring and empathetic like his mother. They balanced each other out perfectly and were never separated. Harry looked at his father and nodded, knowing what he wanted them to do. James smiled down at them and whispered something softly and casting a strange glow into the room from his wand as he ran out of the room, just as a wolf howled in the distance. _

_Lily looked over at them and nodded; she grabbed the letters and tied it to their owl then let him go. She then turned to her children with tears in her eyes. She took out her wand and took a breath in. Harry looked at his mother, knowing what she was doing, knowing what was happening, as he stood protectively in front of his sister. Bella had her head poked out and was crying silently. _

'_Bella, Harry, Please know I love you with all of my heart and that I will always be with you, even if I am gone I am always there for you. I promise!' she said and pointed her wand at both of them, touching the tip to both of their foreheads. She took a deep breath in and whispered something softly; her voice caressed it and made it sound like a prayer, her saving light._

'_Alta Amourato' _

_A light shined on them just as the door crashed open. James was heard downstairs. 'Let my family be!' He cried and yelled a spell, there were light flashing and crashed heard until everything stopped. A voice hissed downstairs, 'Avada Kadevra!' a flash of green was seen and a thump was heard. Lily gasped and cried silently, along with Bella and Harry, who seemed to know what had just happened. Soon there was a pair of footsteps going up the stairs and came to a halt outside of the door. The lock started to unlock itself. Lily stood tall in front of her children. The strikingly pale face with slit-like snake eyes smiled down at Lily. She stood tall and looked back at him with no fear. A few words were exchanged then he peered over at the children, the one that caught him off guard was the tiny girl behind the boy. She was a vision of beauty (for why she was named what she was). The boy protecting her was also good looking, strong, brave. They were just like the prophecy said. And somehow these two babies, THEY were the thing that was supposed to take him down; THEY were the strongest wizard and witch in the world, even more so than he was. He raised his wand and Lily jump in front of it. _

'_No take me instead, leave the children be, please!' She begged the figure. He shook his head and whispered the curse again at Lily. 'Avada Kadevra!' she collapsed the unshed tears now freely flowing down here porcelain face. He then turned to the two babies. He raised his wand and pointed it at their foreheads. 'Avada Kadevra!' he hissed. There was a bright flash of light, a cry, searing pain, and then nothing . . . _

_Finally people burst through the gate, one faster than everyone else, and ran to the nursery where he heard crying. Slightly relived he slowed and took in the damage. The pale moonlight from the window in the hall shined on him. He was tall at least six foot three with some muscle, but more lanky, with amazingly pale skin that shined in the moonlight, slightly shimmering. His bronze hair was paled slightly from the moonlight, while his topaz eyes were wide and alert. His whole form screamed protector and hunter though he didn't look a day older than seventeen. Soon his family caught up with him, like him they were all pale, glowing slightly, and had golden eyes. Three had blonde hair, one a six foot two, muscular male with a short, pixie-like, black haired girl by his side, holding his hand. The blond female had hair down to her mid-back and was absolutely a breath taking sight. She had a male by her side too; he was tall, (but not as tall as the others, like six feet) and looked like a body builder with dark curly hair his cheeks had dimples when he smiled and even through his grimace you could tell he had them. The last blond was obviously the head male and looked to be at least thirty-three, with a woman with flowing chestnut hair of about thirty-six beside him. She had a mother-like aura around her and was very concerned for the babies inside who were crying their hearts out. _

_Just as the bronze haired teen was about to go in an old hand was placed upon his shoulder. The hand belonged to no other than Albus Dumbledore, an old very powerful wizard who honestly didn't look like he could harm a fly with his bright blue eyes, sparkling with tears behind his half moon glasses. His long white beard had a small silver chain tied around it with a small Lily and stallion charm attached to it. His voice rang out with clear authority._

'_Please, be careful Edward. You don't know what is behind that door. I know you wish to see Isabella, but we must be careful. You don't want to harm your beloved. That goes for everyone else as well.' He said the last part with more authority than ever thought possible with a man of that age. Edward just nodded curtly and opened the door. In the nursery wasa thick black fog on the floor clearing as they all stepped in to find where Lily had fallen. Her ivy eyes weren't luminescent anymore, just dark and empty. The tear stains were still evident upon her cheeks. The pixie-like girl gasped along with the mother-like woman. _

'_Shhh Alice, Esme It's okay. The spell is painless for the victim.' The tall blond said as he hugged the Pixie girl. She nodded and looked towards the crib where the babies were._

'_You are right Jasper. What she did was heroic I mean, she risked herself for them.' Alice said. Esme nodded as well and went over to where Edward was. He looked into the crib to see both Isabella and Harry hugging each other, Harry comforting Bella as she cried silently now. _

'_Bella, sweetheart, you're alive!' he said as soon as he spoke Bella looked up at him. Her wide brown eyes looked straight into his Topaz ones. More tears built up as she lifted her arms so Edward could hold her. Edward swiftly picked up Bella, who had now calmed down as soon as he touched her. Rosalie, the blond woman, came over and picked up Harry who then started crying as well. Edward kissed Bella's chocolate brown curls and started rocking her gently as Rosalie ruffled Harry's jet black, always untidy, hair and started rocking him too. Soon they were fast asleep in their arms. An old woman with black hair stepped into the room and stood beside Albus._

'_James is dead too and Hagrid is on his way. Albus, we must decide what to do with them.' She said. The elder Blond man, Carlisle, stepped in as Dumbledore looked at him, knowing what Carlisle was about to suggest._

'_Minerva, what if my family and I take in these two? It would be better than putting them with a muggle family. Besides, I don't think Edward would be able to part with Isabella, nor her him and Harry must always be with Isabella or else he would be missing his other half, so to say, and Rosalie has become fond of him Esme as well as the other, including myself. We all care so much for them; it would be horrible to be apart from them.' He pleaded to them. Minerva McGonagall looked to Albus Dumbledore as a loud motorcycle sounded outside. Hagrid had arrived and started to come into the house. There was a gasp heard as he saw James, then he climbed up the steps to where they were when he gasped again, tears forming in his eyes. He scanned the room until he saw Bella and Harry safe in Edward and Rosalie's arms. _

'_Sorry I was late sir, there were many death-eaters fleeing', I kept having' to try not to hit them. They were so outta it, yelling how the Dark Lord had died and how it was because of some babes too. I don't know what just happened.' He said, his sentence hanging as he stared at the cloak lying on the floor and the silver snake wand right next to it by Bella and Harry's crib. Everyone gasped. Edward desperately looked over Bella and gasped as he found a scar on the right part of her forehead. Rosalie checked Harry's forehead and found one on the left side. Dumbledore looked over at Carlisle._

'_Carlisle, I know just how trust worthy you are, and your family, but are you sure. One of the people you suggest to bring in is one of your son's singer. I fully trust you and will let you take care of them; I just want to make sure you know what you have gotten yourself and family into. Voldemort will be back. He has not died here, be sure of it.' Albus said gravely. _

'_Sir, I swear I would never hurt her, Bella's blood may call to me like no one else's has, but I love her too much to hurt her. She is my soul mate, my missing half. I know with the upmost certainty that we all can handle it.' Edward said as he caressed Bella's cheek softly. Even in sleep she responded by leaning into his hand and sighing softly. Albus and everyone else smiled softly at them. They were something very rare to find. A vampire and a witch, two parts of one soul, bond together. Soul Mates, true loves, Imprints. Albus knew how much Isabella was sad without him with her, and how much he was sad without her. They did something called 'Imprinting' which basically made her his center of the universe upon first sight. He would always be there for her for whatever she needed, a protector, friend, brother, lover . . . Harry had yet to find his, but would, Albus knew it, but for now, Bella was there with her love, and Edward with his. He could tell Edward knew what he was thinking, He was reading Albus's mind. Alice perked up and smiled, making the strong burly one, Emmett, smile for the first time that night. Upon this Albus nodded softly._

'_Isabella and Harry will stay with you, under some conditions of course, but they will be filed out later. For now you should take them to their new home and set things up for them. Hagrid, would you mind helping them, I am needed elsewhere.' Hagrid nodded as Albus looked at Edward, thinking something to him. Edward's face turned serious and nodded. Minerva caught this transaction and followed Albus out the door. _

'_Albus, are you sure, they are vampires. Even though they drink animal blood and are very trust worthy, do you think that they will be enough to protect them?' Minerva asked as they exited the house. Dumbledore stopped outside by the gate and looked up at them. Through the window, they could see Edward and Rosalie holding Bella and Harry, each with a different kind of love in their eyes. Albus then looked at Minerva._

'_I know they will be alright, especially Bella, I don't think they would let a single fly near them.' Albus said and held out his arm. Minerva nodded and took it, a crack was heard and they were gone. _


	2. Chapter 2

I am sooooo sorry I haven't written in so long. The next chapters are on my laptop, BUTTT that was taken away. Yes I know I am a horrible and awful person for doing this to you and I feel like shit because of it. ((sorry about the cursing but it was deserved)) As soon as I get my laptop back I _**WILL**_ post more. God I am a wretched person. I will do everything in my power to get it back but my parents are very strict when it comes to punishments. And yeah, this looks so boring doesn't it? Just a tiny paragraph, really? Man I suck so much. Okay, one thing, or two, or three, or four. Okay. SOME side notes then . . .

First to those reading _Our Endless Banquet_::

PLEASE tell me what you want to see and if you have any requests for anything. The best ones ((AKA the ones that I can actually use in the story)) will also get put in a chapter or two. And thank you so much for the reviews. In know I suck at writing sometimes and I have mistakes. Every review means so much to me. Thank you sooooooo much!!!1

Second to my _Alta Amouratto_ readers::

I thank you just as I did for my _OEB_ readers and ask for any suggestions you may have. I love hearing from you guys and want everyone to be happy. Just as before the best ones might appear in a chapter or two, and DEFINATLY have dedications JUST for them. Your reviews mean the most because I havn't really done this before. LOVE YOU GUYS!!!1

And third::

I am thinking of doing a FanFic for these stories, tell me what sounds the coolest and I will work on that too. I might have said this before or not but I work better when I multi-task and I get things done faster too so BONUS!!!1

1) _Shugo Chara_ ~ though I am a strong Amuto fan, what pairing, age, anything. What kind of story do YOU want to hear?

_2) Vampire Knight_ ~ my second manga and the most alluring, although personally I am a fan of the Yuuki/Zero pairing, what do you guys want to hear in the story???

_3) Special A_ ~ my all time favorite and first manga ever. Obiously I am a fan of the cannon pairings that the writer did but what do you guys want?? Tell me, I am DYING to know.

_4) Twilight_ ~ I love the canon pairings and think that Edward is to damn self-hurting and Bella is a whiny bitch so I would want to change it, BUT if you guys want them to stay the same, they will. I am a strong Team Edward fan and a basher of Team Jacob but I will stop if you say so. I can do an Alice and Jasper story too if you want and think this might be the most natural to do, you know???

_5) Blue Bloods_ ~ A total Schyler and Jack pairing fan. Sorry Mimi doesn't deserve him. But I can do an Oliver and Schy if you want.

_6) Phantom of the Opera_ ~ I can do the Andrew Lloyd Webber one and am a serious Christine/Erick fan. Sorry but Raoul is too much of a damn FOP for anything.

7) AND I can see if I know what you are asking for and try it. BTW don't be afraid to ask for crossovers, I can even to a pure HP if you want, just ask. OH and I am a Ginny/Harry and Ron/Hermionie person FYI. Don't be afraid to ask for anything. I love to write and I love you guys so it all works out.

Yet again I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the delays and hope that this can tide you over for a bit.

Love you all!!!1

~Belle


End file.
